I'll be there for you
by M0R0N
Summary: Legolas is captured by Rivendell. The crown prince of Mirkwood, Lauregalen, is not happy.
1. Capture

Disclaimer: I AM SICK AND TIRED OF WRITING THESE. IF YOU HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE TO SEE ONE, GO TO MY OTHER FICS.  
  
AU This is actually a serious fic Ages are all the same, as in, turn adolescent at 13, adult at 18 yadda yadda yadda  
  
Lauregalen, the crown prince of Mirkwood was looking for his brother Legolas. He hadn't been seen for  
  
hours, and nobody knew where he was, obviously, or else someone would have seen him. Lauregalen was  
  
seventeen. Legolas was twelve. He had left the palace to practice archery in the training field. Thranduil,  
  
the king, had told him to be back by 8:00. Lauregalen thought, it's very unlike Legolas to be late...wait...it's  
  
exactly like Legolas to be late. Thinking that Legolas was probably fooling around, Lauregalen headed  
  
back towards the palace.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Later that evening, the woodland guards burst into the throne room. They stood if front of Thranduil.  
  
"My lord, the Prince Legolas has been captured by Rivendell Elves." At first, Thranduil didn't know what  
  
to say, he just sat their, like nothing happened. Lauregalen mentally kicked himself. He thought, I should  
  
have kept looking for him, now Legolas was captured by the Noldor. Thranduil finally interpreted what the  
  
guards had said.  
  
"Were you there when Legolas was captured?" he managed to calmly say.  
  
"No, but we found his training bow and his quiver. There were no arrows in there. Then, we found a small  
  
Rivendell banner close to it, along with many footprints."  
  
"Get the army ready. If Elrond thinks he's going to blackmail me, he's wrong."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Well Glorfindel, what do you think?" asked an Elf. He looked to be about seventeen.  
  
"Yes, didn't we do a good job?" asked another Elf identical to the other.  
  
"You did a very good job, Elladan and Elrohir. You did leave the Rivendell banner did you?" answered Glorfindel.  
  
"We could not forget that, now could we?" said Elladan.  
  
"Did we?" Elrohir asked. Elladan smacked his brother.  
  
"Of course we left the banner."  
  
"Good. Look, the little Sindar is waking up." Glorfindel said. Legolas could only remember being tied and dragged right when he was about to head home. He saw three Noldor Elves and could only think about how cruel his tutors said they were.  
  
"You're finally awake. Now, before you start the entire crying deal, let me tell you that if you try to escape, we will kill you. And if we don't kill you, we will have a whip" Glorfindel said in a fierce voice. Legolas was too scared to move. At the sound of the word "whip" he had frozen.  
  
"If you scream for help, it will be useless. We are miles away from your home."  
  
"Also, if you scream, you will almost certainly earn yourself the whip" Legolas had never feltso scared, except for the time where Lauregalen had threatened to throw him out of the palace window if he didn't shut up.  
  
"How old are you?" Legolas didn't answer. When he didn't Elladan slashed at him with the whip. Legolas cried with pain.  
  
"Twelve" Elladan stopped whipping him.  
  
"Not even an adolescent. We should have captured the crown prince. He would have been worth more."  
  
"The crown prince would not have been as stupid as his brother."  
  
"Good point"  
  
"Now little Sindar, I think you understand what we want you to do. Do it, and...well...you already felt the whip." 


	2. In Imladris

Disclaimer: I AM SICK AND TIRED OF WRITING THESE. IF YOU HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE TO SEE ONE, GO TO MY OTHER FICS.  
  
(This chap by Ellen)  
  
AU This is actually a serious fic  
  
Elf of Sirannon: I always thought Mirkwood and Rivendell were allies too, without the strained relationship. I wrote this because it's raining during SPRING BREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Mirkwood-  
  
Thranduil went over the battle strategy with his commanders. No one except  
  
Elrond and Thranduil themselves knew why they hated each other so much. Thranduil  
  
remembered.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
The Last Alliance was over. Prince Thranduil Oropherion looked through the  
  
piles of fallen Elves. He saw a silver circlet and pulled out the Elf that it belonged to.  
  
Oropher, the King of Greenwood the Great, had been slain. Thranduil cursed in twenty  
  
different languages, including gibberish. The Greenwood army had charged too early,  
  
because Elrond Peredhil delivered the wrong message. Only one third of the army  
  
survived.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"My liege, are you sure it is wise to risk open war against Rivendell?" asked one of  
  
Thranduil's most trusted generals.  
  
"No, we will not risk open war, for Lorien is an ally of them. Right now, only see what  
  
they are doing, and bring the news back to me." answered the king. "Get your stealthiest  
  
Elves together"  
  
"Yes, of course" The general hurried off.  
  
-Rivendell-  
  
Arwen walked through Rivendell. She was the human equivalent of about fourteen. As  
  
she walked past Glorfindel's room, she heard unfamiliar screams and her brothers. Even  
  
though she knew it was best to just walk away, she listened outside the door.  
  
-Glorfindel's room-  
  
Legolas was tied aroundto Glorfindel's bedpost with his arms useless. His tunic was ripped and he  
  
was naked from the waist down. Around him stood Elladan and Elrohir, his own  
  
personal tormentors. They had identical evil smirks and whips in their hand.  
  
"Little prince, why don't you go ahead and bow down. There's no point in fighting  
  
anymore."  
  
"Unless, of course, you want even more welts on your bottom."  
  
Legolas wanted to just slip into unconsciousness, and escape the twins of Imladris. But it  
  
wouldn't and didn't happen. Still, he refused to bow down. Arwen, standing outside the  
  
door, heard whips cracking and loud screaming. 


	3. A new face

Disclaimer: I AM SICK AND TIRED OF WRITING THESE. IF YOU HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE TO SEE ONE, GO TO MY OTHER FICS  
  
It's been a while, but I'm back!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lauregalen stared at his bedroom wall. He felt as though there was an empty place where his heart was, and it hurt so much. How could he have let Legolas get captured. True, he himself was only the human equivalent of a seventeen year-old, but he still should have looked out for Legolas. He knew that his brother would get into some type of trouble, but never imagined it to be so severe.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Arwen decided to quickly leave before her brothers found her, not that they would be mad at her. They would want her to be cruel to whoever was in their room. By the sounds of the screams, he sounded very young. Arwen came to her room and entered. She tried not to think of the young elf that was being tortured, but it kept coming back into her mind. No, thought Arwen, I'm not going to sit here and do nothing.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Legolas breathed a sigh of relief when Elladan and Elrohir exited the room. In the end, all of his efforts were wasted when he was forced to bow down to the twins. He felt like a weakling. Ada and Laure wouldn't have bowed down, he thought, I'm such a disgrace to Mirkwood. No one probably misses me, since I'm so weak. A wave of annoyance hit Legolas as his stomach growled with hunger. I'm so hungry, I would even eat Ada's cooking right now.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Arwen entered her brothers' room as silently as she could. What she saw made her feel deep pity for the little elf. An elfling was lying on the ground, and apparently had been crying. The whip marks didn't look too good either. She tried to talk to him, but he just looked away. When she tried to help him up, he flinched. Arwen was at a loss for what to do.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Legolas heard someone open the door, and realized it was a she-elf. She couldn't have been that much older than Legolas. When she looked at him, Legolas turned a shade of red; he still wasn't wearing leggings. The she-elf tried to talk to him, but Legolas was too scared to reply. When she reached out to him, he flinched, thinking she was going to hurt him. She didn't look like she was going to, but Legolas didn't feel like trusting anyone except Thranduil and Lauregalen, not after what just happened. Just then, Legolas heard footsteps and his fear increased tenfold. The she-elf must have heard it too, because she turned pale-more pale than she already was. The door opened and Legolas heard,  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" 


End file.
